Morlóm
by Kaelyn Noelle
Summary: A tribe of elves fighting to survive in a harsh world filled with demons and other creatures.


Hello to the people who somehow managed to find this. So, this story will include the elvish language from the Tolkien series, The Lord of the Rings, because I actually have a dictionary and can translate things over and possibly some Na'vi from Avatar to fill in the blanks (Crazy, I know). The only things that would ever be in this language would be names of people and towns. I will also add in the name of things in elvish, if you all would like, and I will use some common phrases, because who doesn't like some common phrases? Anyway, this is my version of the entire werewolf, demons, vampyres, and any other mystical creatures out there, because frankly, I don't like many of the stories out there containing these creatures. So I decided to make one of my own and I hope you all like it as well. Now, don't be rude. If you don't like it, don't read it. You don't have to tell me how awful it is, I most likely know that already. It's my first time doing it so shut up. If, on the other hand, you would like to say some inspiration words to me, I will gladly accept them. By the way, I don't own any words that are in elvish... or any for that matter. I'm simply using them, that is all. I probably don't even own my own thoughts and ideas, but that's a whole 'nother matter. And many of the details about the creatures are things I've seen or heard of and agreed that they were awesome. I don't feel like naming all the fiction I've read, so take my word on it. Well, I've rambled enough, here's my story:

**Prologue**

_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo_, my name is Elenwë. I would like to say that our world is that of joy and happiness, but this would be a lie. Our world, Morlóm, is infested with creatures of darkness and chaos. My race, the elves, has become one that is on the verge of extinction. The humans have all but perished; even the dwarfs have not been heard or seen in the last 200 years. They may yet still live underground, but we elves dare not venture in the tunnels that lead down, for they contain monsters and demons beyond comprehension. We are the last species in Morlóm that show any sign of intelligence, which we must use every waking moment in order to survive here. Many have lost hope. My tribe and I have been fighting for our lives since the time of the _I Lanta Haldir_, The fall of Haldir, almost 500 years ago. Times have been rough, and you are about to join me in my endeavor through this life.

**Parma Ash**

"Elenwë, wake up! We are supposed to patrol this morning."

Oh, how I love waking to the sound of yelling. Tauron loves to wake me up, gives him some joy to start his day with. I open my eyes to find Tauron fully painted in camouflage and scout's armor and felt the need to punch him in the leg.

He yipped, "Ow! That's no way to say good morning to your best friend."

He laughs a bit at the last few words. Tauron and I have been friends since we were born. Mostly because we were the only five of us our age, so we naturally bonded. There's Legolin and Lalaith who are twins and Dagnir, my cousin. We all grew up together and we all patrol together in groups. It's usually Tauron, Lalaith, and I who patrol the northwest side of camp while Legolin and Dagnir patrol southeast. It's a good system; if one group is in danger, the twins can sense it. It's great for patrolling.

I punched him again before I sat up and looked around to see what little light there was pour into my tent. I turned to the lamp next to my cot and lit it. The tent lit up and everything was bathed in yellow light. I looked back at Tauron and saw his golden eyes giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Your hair is a mess," he points out.

At that, I threw my hands up to my hair and felt the nest that had formed during the night. _Alcarin_, I can't wait to try and brush this. After I shoved Tauron out of the tent, I dressed in my armor and attached my quiver to my back and tried to fix my hair. I managed to release half of the knots, but after 5 minutes, I gave up and tied my hair back in frustration. As I went to leave, I picked up my bow and made sure it was strung and ready for anything.

"_A_, took you long enough. I swear, if I wasn't waiting you would have spent hours getting ready," he said jokingly.

"And I would swear that you wouldn't be able to wear clothes if I didn't mend them," I retorted.

He somehow only trusts me to mend his armor. The elders do say that I have an affinity for making and repairing armor. It's probably because of my _Thoronhen_, which lets me have a better view of anything. All of us have abilities: Tauron has _Linte_, Dagnir has _Thalion_, and Legolin has _Lumbule_, and Lalaith has _Faroth_. All of these abilities allow us to patrol without assistance.

As Tauron and I walk to the camp's fire pit, I see everyone else, painted and ready to go. They were finishing up breakfast when Lalaith asks,

"Elenwë, would you like me to paint your face before, or after breakfast?"

I respond, "I think after. I'm not that hungry so I'll be done soon."

She nods and starts getting her paints ready. Everyone starts to finish up when I sit down and grab some bread and cheese for breakfast. Tauron sits next to me, facing the fire. He just stares into it, probably thinking about the patrol. Lately, there have been some orc and goblin sightings. This usually means that werewolves have been through here recently, killing animals and possibly other creatures. Orcs and goblins are scavengers, just like vulchers, and they love looting the carcasses. They aren't a problem until they form large numbers of about ten or more; and they tend to fight dirty.

Now, about the werewolves, there are two kinds. Pure wolves are beautiful and change into an actual wolf with a sense of self and thoughts. They are made by a wolf biting and taking blood from their victim and then giving some. If they don't give any and only bite them, the victim goes insane and becomes the half-man, half-wolf beast that will rampage through the land. These are ones to watch out for because they hunt in large packs and are very powerful.

"Thinking about patrol?" I asked him.

He looks at me and nods in silence. I can see that he's more apprehensive about today than he was before. I don't blame him. If we spot any of these, it means a fight or death situation. We can't allow any of these beasts near our camp or else many young children and elders may die.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "we all have our skills that will tell us if something is amiss out there."

"I know, it's just that this _taurë_ has many evils lurking inside it. I'm not sure if we can fight all of them and make it through safely."

His eyes shot towards me and I could see a glint of—not fear, but a sense to protect. His father, Maeglin, told us that his wife and my parents were killed by a band of orcs when we were young. Ever since then, Tauron has felt the need to protect everyone close to him.

Yes, my parents are dead, but I do not cry at night, Maeglin raised me as one of his own. I was five when they died, so I have few memories to cry over. My best memories are of Maeglin, Tauron and me laughing and having fun together. They are my family, along with everyone else in our tribe.

"Everything will be fine. You must not worry so much or you will grow old before our eyes," I assured him.

He laughed at this and I was relieved to hear it. Tauron shouldn't be so serious all the time, it hardens the _fëa_. One must have a light soul if they want to survive in this harsh world.

After I was painted, we all set of to our patrols. We planned to be back around midday so the next patrol can take over. We passed by the _rokkor_ and I stop and walk up to mine. Elé sees me and trots over to say hello. I pet her nose and tell her I'll be back later. It's best not to ride a horse when patrolling, they make lots of noises.

It's been three hours since we started patrol. We haven't seen much out here, just the occasional deer or muskrat—nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey guys, these are goblin tracks here. They are a few days old. Elenwë, do you see anything?" Lalaith asks.

I climb the nearest tree to the top and look around. I saw a small group of goblins three miles ahead of us so they were five miles away from the camp. They looked like they were heading farther away, but they are always changing course.

"There's a small group three miles ahead, but they seem to be leaving the area." I climbed down, "I'll check again in an hour to see whether they have gone or not.

Tauron asked, "Was there anything else you saw?"

"Well, Legolin and Dagnir are playing a game and slacking off, but other than that, no."

Tauron looked pleased with this. He and I both thought that we were not ready to fight off anything to big, even if it was just some goblins. They have some magik up their dirty sleeves.

Another two hours passed and I climbed another tree to have a look around. To my disbelief, there was a band of orcs heading our way and towards the camp. They were only two miles away and they were advancing quickly. We were four miles away from camp at this point. I quickly climbed down.

"We must go back, now!" I demanded, "There is a band of orcs heading this way and to camp. They are moving fast. We only have 20 minutes before they get here."

Tauron and Lalaith looked at each other and then me, they nodded.

"I will run back and alert the camp. You and Lalaith will try and contact Legolin and Dagnir and tell them what's happening."

Both Lalaith and I nodded and we broke off south west while Tauron sprinted back to camp. He'll make it back in 20 minutes. It would take us 30 to meet up with Legolin and Dagnir and head back. I just hope we all get back in time.


End file.
